Mi hombre indicado
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: A veces ella se preguntaba ¿Qué le vio a este sayajin tan frió y gruñón? De apoco ella fue encontrando sus propias respuestas… VxB [AU]


_**Hola :P espero que les guste mi nuevo fic de Dragon Ball Z**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: [AU] One-shot Vegeta x Bulma, puede que cambie ciertas personalidades. :D**_

_**Summary: A veces ella se preguntaba ¿Qué le vio a este sayajin tan frio y gruñón? De apoco ella fue encontrando sus propias respuestas… VxB [AU]**_

* * *

_**Mi hombre "indicado"**_

Otro día normal, como siempre se encontraba trabajando para la Corporación Capsula, su madre se disponía a cuidar a su pequeña hija Bra y Trunks se había ido a la casa de Milk para jugar con Goten, no siempre estaba tranquila en su lugar de trabajo: que sería en su laboratorio ayudando a su padre en armar nuevas máquinas para la gente, nuevamente escuchaba los gritos de aquel hombre frio y gruñón, si seguía gritando de esa forma él iba a romper todos los vidrios de su casa, sería demasiado porque juntando con los robots que este mismo rompió de un solo golpe, toda la noche se quedaba arreglando o sino era su padre. Bulma estando molesta se levanta de su asiento para enfrentar como tantas veces lo ha hecho, al príncipe de los sayajin.

—Y ¡¿Ahora qué quieres Vegeta?! —preguntaba al expresar su enojo.

— ¡Tengo hambre! —respondió de igual manera.

— ¿Eso es todo? —interrogo haciendo una mueca. —Creí que ibas a pedir más robot para tu entrenamiento.

—Mujer… ¿Acaso eres ciega? —indago al ponerse de brazos cruzados, ella se molestó un poco por su tono de voz, noto que tenía una toalla en el cuello y entendió el mensaje que este mismo le mostraba.

—No-no lo soy ciega… Y ahí te preparo tu comida, Vegeta—dijo al darle la espalda.

—Estúpida terrícola—murmuro por lo bajo.

Bulma voltea dirigiéndole la mirada hacia él, esta vez fingió no escucharlo por lo que dijo, mientras se quedaba preparando algo de sushi y arroz, por su mente pasaban preguntas como _¿Qué le vi? ¿Cómo llegue a enamorarme de este villano?, _a pesar de ser muy inteligente tenia algunos problemitas con su matrimonio, es decir, no soportaba las quejas que tenía frecuentemente su esposo; por ser el príncipe o el nuevo rey, quiere que lo traten tal y como es, sé que se dejaba llevar por su orgullo de ser más fuerte que Goku pero a veces creía que, ya no es necesario, porque tal vez sus poderes surgirán de otra forma, como ocurrió en la batalla contra Majin Boo o contra Cell, que vio como lastimaron a su hijo "Trunks del futuro" y en la batalla de Majin Boo se sacrificó por ellos . A su costado en una mesita, se encontraba las fotos familiares: una de las fotografías eran de su "boda", otro eran de sus amigos y por ultimo era de toda su familia. Bulma se acordaba que en sus tiempos salía con Yamcha, aunque era un ladrón, mujeriego y cariñoso, pues cuando recordó que a Shenlong le pidió un deseo simple, "tener a alguien fuerte a su lado" y ella con su mirada se refería a Yamcha…Pero los años fueron pasando y se dio cuenta que él no era el hombre "indicado" porque donde vayan siempre le coqueteaba a otras chicas; eso era lo que nunca le gustaba de este, tuvo que esperar o buscar a "su hombre indicado" en el planeta Namekusein, al principio fue con Zarbon sin dudas era hermoso para su gusto pero esa belleza se perdió cuando se transformó en su verdadero _yo, _Aparte de él, estaba Vegeta el típico villano: malvado, destructor, orgulloso y frio, tenía miedo cuando lo vio por persona, antes fue en un sueño, pero esta vez era en una batalla contra el tal Zarbon, Krilin estaba presente…Después de la destrucción de ese planeta y que todos creyeron que Goku estaba muerto. Cuando todos los namekuseins estaban presentes en el planeta Tierra junto con Piccolo, Gohan y contando con Vegeta, pues ella al verlo tan solitario y callado, no pudo evitar ir a ofrecerse ante él. Cuando fue conociéndolo de apoco podía percibir que había algo en él, ese raro misterio que le encantaría descubrir...Por su punto de vista, creía que Vegeta era un caso perdido pero en su interior podría ser amable, o sino ¿acaso podría ser tímido y cariñoso? sabia que es un desafió algo complicado pero valía la pena intentarlo...

Aunque haya revivido a Yamcha, se dio cuenta que ya no era lo mismo, porque se preocupaba más por ese villano gruñón que entrenaba día y noche solo para superar a -"Kakaroto"- como este diría; Bulma le deja su comida arriba de la mesa y el sayajin frunce el ceño, al verla ahí para con su vista perdida horizontal. Vegeta continuo comiendo sostenía en su mano una pata de pollo y le encajaba una gran mordida…

— ¿Qué fue lo que te vi? —murmuro por lo bajo, se sintió tan cálida y se sonrojo un poco al sentir los brazos rodear casi todo su cuerpo, no pensó que el ser más frio y gruñón, el supuesto "villano" le estaba abrazando con fuerza. Sabía que él no podía expresar sus sentimientos o el amor hacia su familia, pero dentro de todo tenía que admitir que Vegeta era su "hombre indicado"…Pues también se dio cuenta que ha cambiado mucho su vida, porque el destruía planetas y mataba a los extraterrestres, como todo príncipe…—Perdóname, por gritarte—le susurro cuando dejo de abrazarla. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y vio cómo se retiró de la cocina.

Tal vez, sea gruñón, terco, frio o malvado, orgulloso pero tenía que admitir que él es su esposo, el padre de sus hijos, Trunks y Bra, pero el siempre y será su "hombre indicado", o su orgulloso y gruñón sayajin…Y si perdía la memoria le volviera a conocer, volvería a enamorarse indudablemente.

—Cada vez me sorprendes, Vegeta—hablo en voz baja para luego sonreír alegremente. Desde entonces Bulma, encontró su respuesta; que su deseo de _"tener a alguien fuerte a su lado" _se había cumplido y siempre estuvo a su lado, no importa los obstáculos que tenga su relación pero volverán a reconciliarse una y otra vez.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Sé que fue algo corto ._.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, la próxima voy a escribir algo largo :D**_

_**Si fue algo… ¿no se cursi? Díganmelo en los comentarios, así lo arreglo o lo borro no sé ._. **_

_**Me despido por hoy, ¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
